tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mother's Day
Mother's Day is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story that focuses on Susie Kim and the mothers of Phi Sigma Delta. Hyo-Sook Kim is introduced and her complicated relationship with Susie is explored. Summary For a Mother's Day celebration at the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House the girls of Phi Sigma Delta have invited their mothers or in a couple of cases their sisters. Susie Kim gives one of her Royal Momju Necklace rings to Thelma Mazza upon the request of Rose Mazza, who wants her sister to change her path. Mothers Olga Scholvo, Tricia Graves, Madoka Pine, Elizabeth Chun, Jean Tyler, Meilin Alvarez, Paulina Ruiz, Mary Monroe, Lillian Kai, Cherrie Nichols, Julia Wick, Kimberly Alexander and Casey Marx are revealed to already have been ringed, Regina Brennan also present. Gabby Newborn and Becky Newborn then arrive, Susie having planned to simply arrange for them to accept Jaki Newborn becoming one of her collection of Shoes, but learns Gabby is leaving her husband and decides to hang onto them until she can find something for them to do. Nance Peddleburg is ringed soon after with the idea for her potentially being becoming the new house mother, Susie considering having Beatrice Weiner simply be her assistant. Shelly Zimmerman then arrives and insults her daughter Amber Prescott while Filomena Zamoramo inspects the house before the arrival of Teresa Guzman. Susie decides Shelly needs to be punished for her actions after she's ringed while Teresa arrives, her and her entourage ending up ringed, an orgy then breaking out with everyone in the house. Hyo-Sook Kim, along with her best friends Danika Faulkner and Marnie Fitzroy, arrives, and upon learning her daughter has been doing things she disapproves of manages to take control of her, being a former bearer of the necklace. Susie is horrified her mother would control her like that and, after learning her mother's also jealous of Susie's own strengths in fashion design, calls Erika Stone so her mother can be frozen with Type-7. Susie lets Erika keep Shelly Zimmerman as well as Hyo-Sook temporarily, having cleared it with her father and uncle back in Albany, and while she disagreed with some of what her mother did she liked ideas such as keeping Rita Hemp as Shoes. Appearances Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza (Abby Elliott)|link=Thelma Mazza Donna Murphy.jpg|Olga Scholvo (Donna Murphy)|link=Olga Scholvo Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan (Claire Coffee)|link=Regina Brennan Tricia O'Kelley.jpg|Tricia Graves (Tricia O'Kelley)|link=Tricia Graves Miho Nakayama.jpg|Madoka Pine (Miho Nakayama)|link=Madoka Pine Lisa Ann Walter.jpg|Elizabeth Chun (Lisa Ann Walter)|link=Elizabeth Chun Rachael Ray.jpg|Jean Tyler (Rachael Ray)|link=Jean Tyler Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez (Ann Curry)|link=Meilin Alvarez Rosie Perez.jpg|Paulina Ruiz (Rosie Perez)|link=Paulina Ruiz Kari Wuhrer.jpg|Mary Monroe (Kari Wührer)|link=Mary Monroe Joey Wong.jpg|Lillian Kai (Joey Wong)|link=Lillian Kai Catherine Mary Stewart.jpg|Cherrie Nichols (Catherine Mary Stewart)|link=Cherrie Nichols Elisabeth Shue.jpg|Julia Wick (Elisabeth Shue)|link=Julia Wick Chase Masterson.jpg|Kimberly Alexander (Chase Masterson)|link=Kimberly Alexander Michelle Hurd.jpg|Casey Marx (Michelle Hurd)|link=Casey Marx Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner (Peta Wilson)|link=Beatrice Weiner Kristen Stewart 7.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Deanna Casaluce 5.jpg|Tami Tyler (Deanna Casaluce)|link=Tami Tyler Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Angelica Bridges.jpg|Gabby Newborn (Angelica Bridges)|link=Gabby Newborn Bridgit Mendler.jpg|Becky Newborn (Bridgit Mendler)|link=Becky Newborn Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg (Gillian Anderson)|link=Nance Peddleburg Lori Loughlin.jpg|Shelly Prescott (Lori Loughlin)|link=Shelly Prescott Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Lizette Carrion.jpg|Filomena Zamoramo (Lizette Carrión)|link=Filomena Zamoramo Natalie Martinez 3.jpg|Lola Guzman (Natalie Martinez)|link=Lola Guzman Tia Texada 2.jpg|Chata De La Toro (Tia Texada)|link=Chata De La Toro Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Tania DeWinter (Sarah Michelle Gellar)|link=Tania DeWinter Elisabeth Harnois.jpg|Morgan Russell (Elisabeth Harnois)|link=Morgan Russell Katie Barberi.jpg|Augustina Sala (Katie Barberi)|link=Augustina Sala Emily Rios.jpg|Tomasa Arreola (Emily Rios)|link=Tomasa Arreola Maria Canals-Barrera 2.jpg|Teresa Guzman (Maria Canals-Barrera)|link=Teresa Guzman Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe (Lindsay Lohan)|link=Phoebe Monroe Sasha Gray.jpg|Nina Nichols (Sasha Gray)|link=Nina Nichols Brenda Song 5.jpg|Hannah Kai (Brenda Song)|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa.jpg|Roxana Ruiz (Francia Raisa)|link=Roxana Ruiz Aly Michalka 7.jpg|Brandy Graves (Aly Michalka)|link=Brandy Graves Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx (Jennifer Freeman)|link=Vanessa Marx Doutzen Kroes.jpg|Kalania Scholvo (Doutzen Kroes)|link=Kalania Scholvo Italia Ricci 4.jpg|Elise Alexander (Italia Ricci)|link=Elise Alexander Maki Horikita 5.jpg|Umiko Pine (Maki Horikita)|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan (Alexandra Dreyfus)|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan 3.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez (Eileen Boylan)|link=Jasmine Alvarez Gong Li 3.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim (Gong Li)|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Tess Daly 2.jpg|Danika Faulkner (Tess Daly)|link=Danika Faulkner Mo Collins.jpg|Marnie Fitzroy (Mo Collins)|link=Marnie Fitzroy Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp (Shawn Johnson)|link=Rita Hemp Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong (Jeri Ryan)|link=Jan Armstrong Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels (Marisol Nichols)|link=Sonya Michaels Category:Stories Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse